Air filters generally consist of an air filter housing and a replaceable filter element. The filter element can be replaced when it becomes loaded with dust after a certain operating time and the filtering performance decreases. The replacement of the filter element is generally done by the operator. To achieve an optimal filtering effect, it is necessary for the filter elements to be arranged in the air filter housing reliably and with positional precision in order to enable an optimum flow geometry in this way and, furthermore, to maintain a reliable seal between a raw air side and a clear air side. Since the replacement must oftentimes be performed by less-qualified personnel, a design is required in the filter element and filter housing that substantially prevents incorrect placement. For this purpose, filter elements are provided with retaining devices that make it possible to insert and position the filter element within the air filter housing such that reliable operation of the air filter is made possible. Such filter elements are known, for example, from WO 2010/099317. A filter element is described there that can be inserted into an air filter housing.